¿Estoy comprometida?
by Aankaa
Summary: ¿Por qué esta más tiempo con Lisanna que conmigo? ¿Por qué me siento tan celosa? Me confunde... Viene y pasa la noche conmigo, pero luego nada. ¿Planea algo? No lo sé, ya no sé nada. Y aún así... ¿Gray me tiene que preguntar algo? ¿Se sonrojo? ¡Todos van a volverme loca! ¡Juvia y Natsu nos quieren matar! Gray-sama, ayúdeme. Digo, Gray, ayúdame. *NaLu y algo Gruvia*


Les traigo un pequeño One Shot NaLu :3 Tiene una parte Gruvia pero como pareja secundaria .

¡Ojala les guste!

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Compromiso**

Era odioso. Lo peor era que no tenia motivos para estar así, celosa. Llevaba rato viendo como Natsu hablaba animadamente con Lisanna y Mira. No le molestaba que hablara con la albina mayor, sino con la menor... ¿Por qué estaba con ella en su lugar? Desde hacia unos días no le prestaba tanta atención y se dedicaba a charlar con su amiga de la infancia. Sin embargo no podía recriminarle nada a Natsu, sólo eran amigos... Y eso, le molestaba.

Más de una vez pensó en tomar la iniciativa ella y declararse al infantil pelirosa. Pero se lo impedía la posible negación, el rechazo. Por ello, sólo se dedicaba a observarlo a la distancia. Continuaba recibiendo sus visitas nocturnas, él se quedaba a dormir como siempre en su casa y antes de que despertara se marchaba, el Dragneel no sabia que antes de que él despertara, ella se dedicaba un rato a observarlo dormir, tan tranquilo y hermoso, como un niño.

No lo entendía... ¿Y estaba mal que estuviera celosa? No creía, después de todo era su mejor amigo y todos lo sabían. Un equipo inseparable. Compañeros que se cuidan. Magos unidos. Pero nada más... Gray se sentó a su lado a hablarle de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

_-¡Lucy!_ -le grito finalmente, haciendo que ella reaccionara.

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa, Gray?_ -se giro hacia el mago de hielo, sin notar que cierto pelirosa los observaba seriamente.

_-¿Estas bien? Se te nota muy distante_ -la miro algo preocupado, después de todo era su amiga también.

_-Si, si. Estoy bien, sólo pensaba_ -le sonrió intentando convencerse a si misma de paso, estaba bien.

_-Genial. ¿Entonces podemos salir un rato? Quiero preguntarte algo_ -por algún motivo, miro en otra dirección con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_-Claro, vamos_ -la rubia se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia las puertas del Gremio, seguida del Fullbuster bajo la mirada del mago de fuego y la maga de agua.

_-Tsk... Ya vuelvo_ -chisto Natsu, saliendo para seguir al par.

_-Juvia también va. Lucy-san no le ganara en el amor por Gray-sama_ -la peliazul se levanto decidida y ambos salieron del Gremio.

...

_-Dime. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?_ -la muchacha de ojos marrones se detuvo en el parque sur de Magnolia y miro a su amigo.

_-Quería preguntarte... Pedirte consejo..._ -ninguno de los dos sabia que detrás de algunos arbustos, dos personitas intentaban escuchar la conversación.

_-¿De...?_ -el rojo adornaba la cara de Gray, se le notaba nervioso.

_-DecomopedirlesaliraJuvia_ -lo dijo tan rápido que no se le entendió casi nada.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -Lucy mostró una expresión de confusión, no comprendió nada.

_-De como pedirle salir a Juvia_ -aclaro ahora más tranquilo, ya lo había dicho.

_-¡Ya era hora! Al fin reaccionas, Gray_ -sonrió feliz por los dos, era obvio que Juvia moría por Gray.

_-Hmph. ¿Me ayudaras, no?_ -los magos "espías" se intentaron acercar a otros arbustos para escuchar mejor la conversación, no oían nada.

_-Bueno, esta claro que ella aceptara así que... ¿Por qué no sólo vas y se lo dices? "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Vamos, inténtalo, imagina que soy Juvia._

_-¿Quieres... Salir conmigo?_ -en ese instante los dos magos lograron escuchar con claridad y quedaron paralizados.

_-Gray-sama..._ -Juvia se mordía las uñas de rabia y angustia.

_-Gray, maldito... Te partiré la cara_ -Natsu casi echaba humo de la cabeza.

_-Claro que si, Gray-sama_ -respondió Lucy en el papel de la Loxar.

_-¡Hasta el -sama, le copio a Juvia!_ -chillo fuera de si la verdadera Juvia.

_-¡Gray, desgraciado!_ -Natsu ya no se contuvo y salió de su escondite envuelto en llamas, directo a golpear a un sorprendido Gray.

De repente la escena que se formo fue cómica. Lucy estaba medio escondida detrás de Gray, y delante de ellos Natsu y Juvia los observaban a punto de matarlos con ojos rojos y un aura tan oscura y grande que daba miedo.

_-Rival del amor..._

_-Bastardo..._

_-C-chicos, podemos explicarlo_ -Lucy coloco ambas manos delante de ella como si fueran escudos- _¡Gray, dile!_

_-¿Juviaquieresairconmigo?_ -dijo en un tono de desesperación y más rapidez que antes.

_-¡Pero dilo bien!_ -se quejo la Heartfilia, con Juvia casi encima.

_-¡Juvia! ¿Quieres... Salir conmigo?_ -repitió mirando fijamente a la maga de agua. Las auras oscuras desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por expresiones de confusión.

_-¿Gray-sama no se lo había pedido a Lucy-san?_ -pregunto confundida.

_-Estábamos practicando, para cuando te lo pidiera a ti_ -aclaro Lucy a salvo.

_-J-juvia se siente tonta..._ -admitió avergonzada.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres?_ -Gray miraba en otra dirección, rojo y nervioso.

_-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Juvia es feliz!_ -se tiro encima del muchacho con corazones en los ojos. Y ya imaginando toda su vida juntos, con detalles incluidos.

Gray sonrió. Lucy rió. Juvia estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas de felicidad. Y Natsu, observaba seriamente, como pensativo. Entonces miro a la rubia que al sentirse observada, le devolvió la mirada también.

_-Etto... Creo que es mejor irnos, Juvia_ -el mago de hielo le tomo la mano a la muchacha y se alejaron rápidamente.

_-¿Qué?_ -pregunto nerviosa Lucy, el silencio era incómodo.

_-Estuve a punto de partirle la cara a Gray, podrías haberme avisado cuando saliste del Gremio que era para esto_ -le reprocho, cosa que hizo enfurecer a la la chica.

_-Tú... ¡No tienes derecho a quejarte! Te pasas el día hablando con Lisanna y no hemos ido a ninguna misión, te comportas raro y me ignoras. ¿¡Y todavía crees que puedes controlar lo que hago!? ¿Por qué debería avisarte?_ -Natsu se acerco a ella mirándola seriamente, incluso llego a intimidarla un poco- _¿Q-qué?_

_-¿Estas celosa?_ -pregunto directamente, divertido en el fondo.

_-N-no._

_-Lo estas._

_-¡No!_

_-Si._

_-Q-quizás un poco..._ -admitió al final, viendo que hasta que no lo hiciera el muchacho no iba a rendirse. Y él rió.

_-¿Quieres saber de que hablábamos?_ -la rubia no respondió, pero por su expresión se notaba que si- _sobre nuestra boda._

Bien, fue como un balde de agua helada cayéndole encima, así se sintió Lucy. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y tuvo ganas de golpear al muchacho. ¿No se daba cuenta que sentía algo por él? ¡Rayos! Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero él la sujeto.

_-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?_ -¡Y para colmo preguntaba! Era idiota. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de él?- _¿Por qué lloras?_ -maldito olfato...

_-¿C-cómo puedes decirme eso...?_ -intentaba no sonar triste o ahogada, pero resultaba difícil.

_-¿Acaso... No quieres casarte conmigo?_ -ahora el que sonaba deprimido era él.

_-¿Qué?_ -le pareció haber escuchado mal. ¿Ella casarse con él? ¿No planeaba su boda con Lisanna?

_-Hace días te lo pregunte y me dijiste que si_ -hizo un puchero tierno e infantil.

Entonces lo recordó, aunque creía que tan sólo había sido un sueño.

FlashBack

Estaba durmiendo, cuando sintió como su cama se hundía un poco. Enseguida reconoció la razón y se giro para pasar un brazo por encima del pecho de su dragón. Sonrió entre sueños.

_-Lucy, quería preguntarte algo..._ -le dijo en un tono bajo, pero con el silencio de la noche no hacia falta hablar alto. La muchacha sólo hizo un leve sonido indicando que lo escuchaba- _¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

_-Si..._ -murmuro adormecida.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y la rodeo por la cintura. En ese momento, la rubia pensaba que tan sólo era un sueño. Pero resulta que no lo era del todo... ¿Alguna vez les sucedió que cuando sueñan se les mezclan sonidos del exterior? Algo así le paso a ella. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba comprometida.

Fin del FlashBack

Se quedo muda y observando al muchacho, no sabia que decir. Se sentía algo tonta y por no recordar algo tan importante. Se acerco a Natsu de nuevo y lo abrazo.

_-Pensé que ibas a casarte con Lisanna_ -murmuro feliz de que no fuera así.

_-¿Ah? No, ella y Mira me están ayudando con algunas cosas. Me dieron la idea de pedírtelo de noche, dijeron que así responderías sin pensarlo y sinceramente_ -le levanto el rostro a su prometida y sonrió- _si quieres también puedes ayudar con todo eso, pero me dijeron que no tenias porque preocuparte así que no te dije nada._

_-Tonto_ -sonrió y lo beso suavemente. Se mantuvieron así hasta que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

_-Te amo._

_-Yo te amo también._

...

_-¿Me veo bien?_ -habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel día. Lucy ahora llevaba un vestido blanco con preciosos detalles plateados.

_-¡Perfecta!_ -dijeron Levy y Lisanna.

_-Es increíble que te cases con Natsu..._ -comento Erza.

_-Lo sé..._ -la rubia aún no se lo creía.

Habían dejado pasar algunos meses para que se adaptaran a vivir juntos y esas cosas, la mayoría de las parejas estaban un buen tiempo antes de casarse, ellos no. Bueno, con Natsu de esposo las cosas serían de improvisto, estaba segura de que nunca se aburriría.

Pasado un rato fue el momento de su entrada. Todo era perfecto, la decoración, las personas, su vestido, la música, el ambiente, las damas de honor. Pero, nada se comparaba a él. Lo vio al final de camino con su perfecta sonrisa, esperándola. Y estuvo más segura que nunca, aunque fuera apresurado, quería pasar la vida junto a él.

* * *

¡Fiiin! No sé de donde salio esto, pero bueno... Ya que estaba dispuesta ahí va xD

Por cierto, no puedo creer que el anime se cortara :(  
Aún no vi el capítulo pero... Ay... TwT ¡Al menos nos queda el manga! Así que veremos el NaLu hecho realidad e_e xDD

Bueno, no los distraigo más. Espero que les gustara ¡Bye Bye!

Pag FB: Aankaa Fanfiction


End file.
